


Quarterly Taxes

by graytheglowinggay



Series: Marliza Oneshots [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eliza just wants to get work done, F/F, Getting distracted, Maria Reynolds is Maria Lewis, Maria can be a little bitch sometimes, Nothing super descriptive though, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, at least when she's horny, at least- it's resolved at the end, ends with smut, slowly the clothes are removed, still definitely NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay
Summary: Eliza needs the tax forms done for the Schuyler Café, and now is her time to work. Unfortunately, Maria has other ideas.(Or, the one where Maria is horny, but there is work to be done)





	

It was January 8th, which meant that Eliza finally had to start working on the tax forms for the Schuyler Café. She had been putting it off for as long as humanly possible, and now was the time to finally get to work. They would have hired an accountant, but they had looked, and they simply didn’t have the funds to do so. Besides, Eliza liked doing the books. She was the most math-savvy of her sisters, and crunching numbers was something that she enjoyed doing with her time. When she was in middle school, she would often ask her friends for absurdly large numbers so she could factorize them. The lengthy process of calculating the numbers and then applying them to the proper places in the tax form kept her mind from unnecessarily wandering, and while she was working she was able to find peace. At least, until Maria showed up.

“I’m bored.” Maria complained, barging into Eliza’s office. “There’s nothing to do when you’re working.”

“You sure about that?” Eliza asked, not even looking up from the work she was doing. “What have you been doing?”

“I don’t know.” Maria replied, sitting down on the floor.

“So you’ve tried nothing and you’re all out of ideas?” Eliza bluntly replied.

Maria only let out a loud sigh in response, and fell backwards onto her back, her limbs spread out like a starfish.

“I want to do something with you.” she complained, still on the ground.

“I’ve already told you. I’m working right now. I can’t do anything.” Eliza replied, keeping her eyes on the computer.

Maria sat up, smirked, and unbuttoned one of the buttons on her shirt. “You can’t do  _ anything _ ?”

Eliza quickly glanced over at her girlfriend, saw what she was doing, and quickly turned back to her work. She felt herself begin to blush. Seeing Eliza’s reaction, Maria unbuttoned her shirt even further, revealing her black lacy bra. She walked over to Eliza’s chair, and wrapped her arms around Maria’s neck, resting her chin on the top of her girlfriend’s head.

“So, what kind of stuff are you doing?” she asked, running one of her hands through Eliza’s hair.

“Math stuff.” Eliza slowly replied, trying her best to stay focused on her work, and not on Maria’s soft hands playing with her hair, or her curls brushing against Eliza’s already flushed cheeks, or the way that her fingers just barely brushed against the tops of Eliza’s breasts. She took a deep breath and tried to only think about the task at hand. Now was work time.

“Oh, math? I can help you with that.” Maria replied. She stepped back from Eliza. Eliza was almost certain that her girlfriend was unbuttoning her shirt all the way down.

“Really?” Eliza replied, pretending to not know what she was going to say next.

“For example, I can tell you that You + Me = 69.” she said, grinning.

Eliza sighed and shook her head. She had been together with Maria long enough to know that “subtle” was not a part of her vocabulary.

“Hey, those look heavy. Can I hold them for you?” Maria asked, and then grabbed both of Eliza’s breasts from behind. Eliza wasn’t wearing a bra, only an oversized t-shirt, so she was hyperaware of how well her breasts filled her girlfriend’s hands, and how Maria softly pinched her already stiff nipples. Involuntarily, she let out a small sigh of pleasure.

“Oh, did you like that?” Maria asked teasingly. She stepped back, letting go of Eliza’s breasts. Eliza was disappointed by this, but, of course, she didn’t vocalize it. Knowing that Maria had gotten to her would only encourage her antics.

“You know, you said that you had to be working, but I haven’t seen you getting very much done.” Maria remarked.

Eliza didn’t respond. She only bit her lip to keep herself from blurting out, and tried to type some more.

“Hey, is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?” Maria asked. Foolishly, Eliza looked over, and got treated to the sight of Maria unzipping, and then removing her skinny jeans, purposefully giving her girlfriend a clear view of her full ass, clad in tight black panties. She then fully removed her shirt, thus leaving her only in her bra and panties.

Eliza felt her cheeks flush even more, and she felt her pulse quicken. Even though Eliza knew that what Maria was saying was only meant to turn her on, Eliza felt herself sweating. She knew that this meant that she had lost the game, but she couldn’t take it any longer. She stood up, pushing her chair back from the desk. She quickly removed her t-shirt and sweatpants in one fluid motion (which left her wearing only a pair of pale blue boyshorts), slammed Maria Lewis against a wall, and began furiously making out with her. 

She attacked Maria’s mouth with her own, holding nothing back. Their teeth clashed, and Eliza thrust her tongue in as deep as it could go. She felt Maria loudly moan against her mouth, which only made Eliza kiss her even more fiercely. After several intense minutes, Eliza pulled back, but not before grabbing onto Maria’s lower lip with her teeth and slowly pulling on it, letting it snap back in place with a soft  _ pop _ . 

The two of them shared a brief moment of eye contact before Eliza went back at it again, this time biting and sucking at Maria’s jawline, neck, and collarbones. While she was doing this, she deftly unhooked Maria’s bra, letting it fall to the floor. She held one of Maria’s breasts, relishing its weight in her hand. She hooked her other thumb in the waistband of Maria’s panties, and tugged on them suggestively. Eliza then suddenly sweeped her girlfriend up into her arms, bridal style, and carried her into their bedroom.

Eliza practically ripped off Maria’s remaining clothes as soon as the two of them were in the bed. Maria eagerly joined in to help with the shedding of clothing when her lust-addled mind caught up with Eliza’s rapid motions. As soon as they were both unashamedly naked, Eliza straddled the other girl, taking charge, a rare occurrence in their relationship. Eliza began to rain kisses on Maria’s neck, collarbones, and shoulders.

“You must want me really bad tonight, huh?” Maria remarked.

Eliza didn’t respond, only glared at her, and continued her work. She moved deliberately slower now, teasing and making Maria wait, getting her revenge for the tempting evening she was forced to endure while she was working. She made her way down to Maria’s tit, sucking forcefully and playing with her other nipple with her fingers, which caused Maria to moan. She went even lower, her mouth following wherever her fingers went. Her fingers slipped inside her wet folds, skating and tracing over the soft fabric of her flesh, lightly tugging on the excess skin hanging there. Maria’s breathing sped up in anticipation of her mouth making contact with her sweet spot. Eliza glanced up and made eye contact underneath heavy lids and darkening eyes. Maria watched as her head dipped down before fisting her fingers in Eliza’s soft, elegant waves of brown hair. 

As Eliza worked her magic, Maria arched up into her grasp and moaned obscenely, and she could feel the shape of Eliza smirking at her because of it. Maria could feel her hips gyrating against Eliza, but she didn’t try to resist it, shrugging apologetically when Eliza firmly grasped her hips and pinned her to the bed. Eliza moaned in response and rubbed her thighs together, trying to relieve some of the tension. The moan caused Maria to cry out, and her body to fall still. 

When Eliza recognized that she finished, she immediately moved upward, capturing her lips in a burning kiss. Maria could taste herself upon Eliza’s tongue, which made her dizzy with desire. Eliza impatiently tilted her hips onto Maria’s, a signal to reciprocate what had just been done to her. Maria happily complied, once her sluggish mind tuned in to what was still happening around her. Maria quickly finished her off, Eliza coming with a cry, and they came together with another burning kiss, and settled into their post-orgasmic glow, cuddling together and savoring the tangle of their touching limbs.

“Aren’t you glad that you finally payed attention to me?” Maria asked with a smirk.

Eliza rolled her eyes in response. They both slowly fell asleep, each of them extremely satisfied with how the night went.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who read this. A big thanks to my friend (username: lextaff) for helping me actually write the parts that were smuttier


End file.
